Funny SSC Drabbles
Description- This fic will be collaborated by ANYONE. Anyone can work on this! This fic is just a bunch of funny one shots or anything. It could be anything, just as long as it has the characters! Have fun! 'The Cake' (Stream and Skye are in the kitchen for some reason at the Lumiere Base.) Stream: There's no cream for the cake we're making! Skye, can you go check a different kitchen for some? Skye: Sure! (She leaves and goes into a new one. For some reason Leaf is there, he's wearing a taco hat.) Leaf: LALALALA! (He's singing while he's making tacos and is listening to music.) Skye: Hey Leaf! Leaf: LALALALA! (He can't hear her.) Skye: Can I borrow the cream? Leaf: LALALALA! Skye: HELLO?! Leaf: LALALALALA! (He thought someone was answering a phone...) Skye: LEAF! Leaf: LALALALALA! (He thought someone was LOOKING for a leaf...?) Skye: (Pokes him.) LEAF! Leaf: (Keeps singing... Thinks it's the wind...?) Skye: LEAF! IT'S SKYE! Leaf: (Thinks Skye is talking to a random Leaf...) Skye: -_- I'll just get the cream... (Realizes a few seconds later that the cream is locked in a safe for some reason...) Stream: (Walks in.) WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG? Skye: Uh... Talk to Leaf. Stream: Leaf? Can I borrow the cream? Leaf: Yeah sure! Here's the key to the safe! Skye: WHAT THE BOOB! Glacieus's Restaraunt (For some reason, Glacieus wants money, so he opens a "restaraunt".) (Shadow walks into the "restaraunt", which is for some reason, in the Lumiere Base in a random room. The door of the room says "Restaraunt". Spark, Luna, and Blaze walk in as well.) Glacieus: Welcome! (They all sit down at a "table", which is actually a random half of a table... They are sitting in rolly chairs.) Luna: Uh, where's the menu? Glacieus: Oh, you make your own! The kitchen is this way! (40 minutes later...) Spark: Waiter! Waiter! (A moment of silence passes.) Where are the waiters in this place?! Shadow: Where are the actual plates?! (Looks down at his paper towel that has "food".) Blaze: All we have are napkins... Luna: These aren't even napkins! These are paper towels from the bathroom! Spark: What type of restaraunt has us make our OWN food?! Shadow: This isn't even a proper table! This is HALF of one! Blaze: And rolley chairs... (Glacieus comes over.) Glacieus: How are we doing? Need anything? Luna: Some service would be nice! Glacieus: Oh, you do that on your own, Lunie. Blaze: Is there ANYTHING that you do here yourself? Glacieus: Nope! Shadow: Wait, why do we have to make our OWN "food", serve OURSELVES, wash our OWN dishes, etc?! Glacieus: It's a DIY place! Geez! And the food is fresh! Spark: Yeah, from the staff lounge's fridge! There isn't even a proper kitchen here! Blaze: What's the bill? Glacieus: Here you go! (He hands them a check. On the bottom says 1,000,000 Gold.) All but Glacieus: WHAT THE HECK?! Glacieus: It's reasonable! I would've charged more for giving you extra air time! Luna: Spark, guys? Spark: Get HIM! Down in the Dumps (Zephyr is "depressed" because he wasn't able to get his Limited Edition: Air Rangers: Combo Box. #nerd. Anyway... Aurora is trying to cheer him up,) Aurora: Hey Zeph! (Comes in with a mug.) Zephyr: Hey... Aurora: Here! A nice hot cup of cocoa! Zephyr: (Takes the cup.) It's cold. Aurora: Nice cup of cocoa. Zephyr: It's all watery. Aurora: Cup of cocoa. Zephyr: I'm not even sure if this is cocoa! Aurora: Cup. Skye and Shadow order Chinese Food (Skye is driving in a car with Shadow in the front seat. They pull up by the little drive-thru at a Chinese place. A lady on the intercom is heard. She has a heavy accent...) Lady: Chinese food. How may I help you? Skye: I would like to place an order. Lady: Hmm, what you like? Skye: Three orders of Garlic Chicken. Lady: And then? Skye: Three orders of White Rice Lady: And then? Skye: And thennn... Hey, you want soup? Shadow: Sure! Skye: Three orders of wonton soup! Lady: And then? Skye: Oh, and some fortune cookies too. That's it. Lady: And then? Skye: No, that's it. Lady: And then? Skye: No 'and then', that's all I wanted. Lady: And then? Skye: And then? And then nothing else, cuz I'm done ordering, okay? Lady: And then? Skye: No, all I want is the chicken, the rice, and the wonton soup. Shadow: And the cookies! Skye: So it's all that, and THAT'S it. Lady: And then? Skye: (Annoyed) I REFUSE to play your Chinese food mind games! Lady: Annnndddd theeennnn? Skye: No and then! Lady: And then! Skye: No and then! Lady: And then! Skye: No and then! Lady: Annnnnddddd thhheeeennn? Skye: You're really starting to tick me off, lady! Lady: And then? Skye: And then, (snickers) I'm going to come in there and shove my sword up your UNMENTIONABLES if you say 'And then' AGAIN! (Moment of silence.) Lady: And then, and then, and then, and then, and then, and then, and then, and then! (Skye breaks punches the box thing and the whole place gets smashed to pieces. They drive away.) Yu, Mi, and Hu (Skye, Shadow, and Zeph decide to be trolls and rename themselves as Yu, Mi, and Hu (Chinese names) to troll people. They all go into a random city. A Taco guy randomly appears.) Taco Guy: Hey, I know you! You guys are... I can't remember! (All three have troll faces.) Skye: May I help you? Taco Guy: Who are you? Skye: Yu. Taco Guy: No, who are you? Skye: I am Yu. TG: (Annoyed) Just answer the pooing question! Skye: I have told you. TG: Are you deaf?! Skye: No Yu is Yu. TG: I'm am not you, you are you. Skye: That is what I have just said; TG: You just said what? Skye: I did not say what, I said Yu. TG: And that's what I'm asking you! Skye: And Yu is answering! TG: Quiet! (Turns to Shadow.) You! Skye: Yes? TG: Not you, him! What's your name? Shadow: Mi. TG: Yes, you! Shadow: I'm Mi. Skye: He's Mi, and I am Yu. TG: (Rage mode) (Turns to Zeph) Who are you? Zephyr: Hu. TG: You! Skye: What? TG: Not you, him? Shadow: Hu? Mi? TG: NO! HIM! Zephyr: Hu is me! And he is Mi, and she is Yu! TG: -_- AHHHH!!!!